


Amiga imaginaria.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghost Blue Diamond, dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Porque ella siempre estuvo allí y nunca se iría.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Steven Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Amiga imaginaria.

Steven desde que era niño siempre sintió aquella presencia, tal vez incluso antes de recordar algo. Pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba allí. Podía sentirla, podía verla incluso llegaba a hablarle en algunos momentos cuando se sentía solo o solo estaba aburrido.

Ella siempre estaba allí.

Había llegado dibujarla cuando era niño, fue cuando le preguntaron cómo era su amiga imaginaria. Algo que le molesto ya que ella era real, no era su culpa que solo el pudiera verla.

Cuando lo mostró todavía recordaba las miradas asustadas que recibió, estaba confundido ya que no sabía porque estaban así ni siquiera Blue le dio una respuesta cuando le pregunto, estaba en silencio como la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus ojos azules solo vieron indiferentes a sus padres cuando estos le dijeron que ella no existía y que era su amiga imaginaria, pensó que estaba molesta pero con su rostro lleno de aquellas lágrimas infinitas no lo sabía aun después de años estando con ella.

Había visto a varios niños que le hablaban de sus amigos imaginarios y allí fue cuando vio por fin algo raro en ella, donde ellos le contaban que eran seres de colores quienes le hablaban y compartían todos sus secretos incluso le mostraron dibujos de cómo se veían, solo era un niño pero allí supo que Blue no era una amiga imaginaria.

Ella tenía la piel gris casi azul, sus ojos azul hielo que siempre lloraban lagrimas eternas, y su cabello negro largo que llegaba hasta sus caderas, ella era más alta que su mamá y su papá por mucho ya que ellos le llegaban a la barbilla. Ella nunca hablaba, la única vez que recordaba que había dicho algo fue cuando le murmuro su nombre.

Usaba un vestido blanco que tenía una gran mancha roja en su estómago que terminaba goteando, solo que nunca manchaba el piso y sus pies estaban sobre el suelo sin tocarlo.

Ella siempre había estado allí, cada vez que se sentía triste ella lo consolaba. Si estaba aburrido siempre podía contar con su compañía para divertirse.  
Era la primera vez que se sentía asustado con solo verla.

Cuando llego a la secundaria intento ignorarla, pero era casi imposible cuando esta lo seguía hasta para dormir y estaba allí al despertar.

Al ser hijo único siempre se sintió acompañado al tener su compañía, llegando a disfrutarla pero ahora que había crecido había empezado a sentirse muy intimidado con solo tenerla cerca. Corría, se escondía, la insultaba y le gritaba pero ella no se iba.

No sabía lo que era o lo que quería, pero si sabía algo y era que le tenia miedo.

Y ahora allí estaba, corriendo lejos de ella sabiendo aun que lo seguía y que ella no se iría. Solo corría lejos intentando por todo lo que sus piernas daban sintiendo como estas estaban ardiendo por el esfuerzo, tal vez si hubiera prestado atención habría visto aquel auto.

Pero solo sintió el dolor del golpe y como se le estaba empezando a dificultar respirar, el sabor de su propia sangre en su paladar y que entre toda las personas que trataban de ayudarlo a la única persona que veía era a Blue, sus ojos indiferentes lo veían casi con lastima.

Su corazón hacia que palpitar le doliera un infierno y pronto comenzó a sentir como sus extremidades ya no sentían dolor, sentía una sensación gélida empezar a cubrirlo y todo empezó a oscurecerse.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos la vio, pero ya no tenía la piel de ese color antinatural era morena y su cabello era más claro junto con sus ojos que se veían más brillantes y ya no se veía tan intimidante.

No lo sabría hasta dentro de poco.

Pero ya no podría regresar a casa.


End file.
